1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teaching/learning-method facilitating system, a display terminal and a program, and, more particularly, to a teaching/learning-method facilitating system which reads out and displays educational information from a recording medium, records information to be additionally input in the educational information, and provides the contents of a lecture, thereby not bothering a speaker and listeners of the lecture to take notes in the lecture, so as to facilitate easy and comfortable educational situation both for the speaker and listeners.
2. Description of the Related Art
At educational places, such as schools, etc., students (listeners of a lecture) takes notes of what have been written on a whiteboard or the like during the lecture, so as to make their own note. In the case where there are a lot of information to be written, all what the students can do during the lecture is to write, and they have no time to think and ask the teacher some question. In such circumstances, the teacher and students lack communications with each other.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2562107 discloses an image display prepared for establishing communications between the teacher and students.
The image display comprises a teacher-side device and at least one student-side device each of which includes an input unit, a monitor, etc.
The teacher-side device displays notes and images, etc. which are prepared by the teacher on the student-side device. The students can refer to the images displayed on the student-side device and participate in a class. The teacher-side device displays multiple-choice questions created by the teacher to test the students, on the monitor of the student-side device. The student presses a switch set on the student-side device to select an answer. The answer selected by the student is displayed on the monitor of the teacher-side device.
Since the student-side device has only one input unit that is the switch for selecting the answer, the student may not learn enough using the device. Besides, the notes and images prepared by the teacher are simply displayed, so that the student has to take notes of the notes and images displayed by the student-side device. In the case where there are a lot of information that should be written, the teacher and students lack communications with each other. In addition, the notes and images prepared by the teacher are simply displayed, the student can not use the prepared notes and images when reviewing the class.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H7-321978 discloses a system which displays the information contents written by the teacher on a board, etc. on a display of a terminal device used by at least one student, and records the displayed information on a recording medium.
In this case, what can be displayed on the display are only the information contents written by the teacher on the board. Hence, the student may not understand into which part of a textbook the written information corresponds.
What can be recorded on the recording medium are only the information contents written by the teacher on the board. Thus, when reviewing the class using the recorded data, it takes much time for the student to refer to the recorded data in association with the information of the textbook.
Again, what can be recorded on the recording medium are only the information contents written by the teacher on the board. Thus, the student needs to take notes of information contents that he/she thinks important. In this case, the student needs to review the class, while referring to the textbook, the data recorded on the recording medium and the notes in association with each other.
Further, what can be recorded on the recording medium are only the information contents written by the teacher on the board. In other words, the notes prepared by the teacher beforehand can not be displayed. Thus, the teacher writes a lot on the board, and the students write after the teacher finishes writing. That is, they waste much time during the class.
Accordingly, even if the techniques of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2562107 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H7-321978 are used, other than the work directly related to the education matters in the class, the work required of the teacher can not be reduced while giving a lecture in the class. On the other hand, the students have a lot to do (write) during the class, except learning.
The entire contents of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2562107 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H7-321978 are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.